


The Phoenix

by Quinnzella20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnzella20/pseuds/Quinnzella20
Summary: A story about a girl with an unnatural ability.





	The Phoenix

When I was born, I got a gift of immortality. My life would never be the same, knowing I had this “power” attached to my soul and mind. I couldn’t hold it back anymore, I let go. Then, a strong wind tore open the entire building I was in. The walls were collapsing along with any furniture. Everything was spinning out of control. The building was completely destroyed. It looked like an enormous hurricane went by and destroyed everything. Demon soldiers came for my power, my soul. The soldiers had midnight black eyes. I couldn’t even see their soul. Soon after, I felt a sharp coldness go up my whole body. As I was walking towards them I was using my abilities for the first time.

I went from walking on hard ground to walking in mid-air looking down at my enemies. My wings were on fire with hot flames that could melt away anything. I felt the power coursing through my veins. My eyes evolved into an orangey-yellow color. I could feel everyone's emotions and see what they were thinking. My thoughts were not my own, but something more mega-powerful and nonhuman. It was like someone was controlling my body with no effort involved. Someone was me and I was letting it control me. I was invincible, like, God, and the energy waves pulsing through my bones emitted around me like a shield protecting me. At this exact moment, I felt confident and powerful. I had no fear, pain, or sadness, just pure light. 

I saw my enemies disintegrated into nothingness. I watched as the floating particles floated away in the dark green woods. Everything around me started to grow. The red roses, the daisies, the lilacs. The flowers were growing and the bright sun came out after the intense battle versus evil and good. The thing inside me came out like it was in a shell. It was pure energy running through me and out. I just let myself go, and felt the coldness be taken over by warmth. Like the sun and moon colliding and making an eclipse. My darkness and light collided into one person and fought the fear, my fear. I floated down to the solid ground and tried to get my bearings. Then I ran home. 

You're probably wondering what this thing is inside me. Let me tell you. People call it a Phoenix spirit that takes hold of a host to survive. In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-lived bird with fire color feathers. It can regenerate or be reborn. A phoenix obtains new life by raising from the ashes. The person that the Phoenix is in, will never die and will be immortal. The power that the host has, is the most exquisite and vigorous. My soul was bound to this powerful angel that called itself light. I could see everything it saw and felt. It was like watching a movie playback in my head. A record that no one else could see. I even had dreams of the past hosts that it was once bound to. Death became no surprise to me after I was reborn a thousand times throughout my life. If this thing left my body, I would die. I have experienced death and came back unscathed. I have experienced the loss of a loved one, I have experienced the pain of growing up on my own. 

For all my life I have branded a freak growing up. They saw me as a threat, an enemy. As I grew more and more I understood why they feared me, It was because I was different from them. They didn't know how to respond to my presence, my world of the supernatural. I know who I am and I have to live the rest of my life expressing it. I keep wondering if I’m really conveying what I want people to see in me? Am I a monster to them because of what I can do? I have seen true darkness stand before me. He looked at me with his menacing black eyes. My whole body started to go numb, but the Phoenix brought me back onto my feet. I could feel his mind looking in my memories and it made me sick. Now I know what he’s truly capable of.


End file.
